The Newbie
by Cordy69
Summary: Peter suspects Neal of taking advantage of their common investigations to steal artifacts and disapproves... (This is an answer to a prompt for Laura's Birthday) Warning: Mention of Spanking.


**The Newbie by C69**

Peter hated one thing the most when working with his new consultant… Now he'd have to be wary about the criminals he was tracking and the criminal who was shadowing him.

Shouldn't you be allowed to go in peace in your work van and shoot the breeze with your team without wondering what this kid had up his sleeve? Peter admired Neal but he resented the fact there will probably be items missing under his watch…

They've been working together for few months now; Neal is loveable, on his best behavior if not a bit shifty. Peter is stern; but overall, the ice thaws…

He wasn't sure he wanted to bring his charge in this Art Gallery. It would be like bringing a toddler in a candy store. Everything in there would appeal to Neal. The Boss, though, he wanted his input so they went, cased the space, talked to the suspicious manager, left enough fillers for the employees to know they could contact them if they suspected something and here they were back to the van… Jones was serious, still with the headphones on, the other technician finished logging the interaction, so Peter took the opportunity to check on the nagging feeling he had that Neal played him.

"Turn around!" he ordered firmly.

Neal slowly presented his back to him, unsure about the purpose of the order, a smirk on his cute face.

"Lock your hands behind your head and spread your legs." Peter was ready to frisk the boy when Neal decided to get cocky.

"Oh, Peter. You should have told me you were into kink…" the rest of the sentence was quickly lost in a fit of giggles as Peter was pushing his legs further apart.

The FBI agent wouldn't dignify that with an answer but it brought what he was doing to the attention of his team. Everyone was now watching with rapt attention the proceedings.

"Keep position, already Neal! I'm just checking that you didn't feel at liberty to pick some desirable items while we were there." Peter was efficient, quick, brisk but as he was going forward with the pat down, Neal started laughing effusively and just wouldn't stay put.

Exacerbated, Peter stood and without thinking twice, let go two stinging slaps on the shifting buttocks in front of him.

"Ow"

"Stop moving right now Neal, or there will be more of those."

The silence that followed the declaration was deafening but it clarified right away the pecking order in the van and no one was going to mess up with Peter!

"Okay, okay, you just had to ask, you know?", Neal was relieved he had his back turned and the others couldn't see him blush. Still he felt like a kid, burning ears just an additional element of shame or dread, and he focused every fiber of his being onto the next words from his handler's mouth.

"Like I did twice before? How often am I supposed to ask you politely for something and expect that you will actually obey at once?" Peter was of a mind of just spanking away his irritation, but then he remembered he was a man of the law, he was not prone to anger and he was the one in charge!

He straightened up, and with a quick look around, added "This better serve you all as a lesson!" and with his own crooked smile dared Neal to seat next to him for the return trip back at the office.

Neal sat, a trickling sweat drop slowly making its way along his spine. Messing with Peter was definitively not on his list of things to do anytime soon.

The End.

Notes: PROMPT: Peter suspects Neal of having some item on him - maybe that he's stolen from a suspect's house, or whilst they were investigating in a museum etc - and Neal refuses to give it up. So Peter ends up frisking Neal (maybe in the van, or outside somewhere, so people like Jones and Diana are there, but nobody like Hughes who could report Peter for what happens next!) Anyway Neal's making fun of the situation and wriggling, refusing to stand still, and Peter loses patience and smacks his butt.  
Reactions are totally up to you! Maybe some smirking from the onlookers? blushing from Neal? Maybe Peter is shocked at himself but then decides Neal deserved it...maybe asks him if he wants another if he wriggles again ;) Or whatever you like! :)


End file.
